


dutiful

by MxBBadperson



Series: dutiful [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hemospectrum Shift, M/M, Possibly OOC, bloodswap, colorswap, i actually write down sollux's lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Relationships: Sollux Ampora/Karkat Peixes, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: dutiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799173
Kudos: 13





	dutiful

Karkat picked up the net then got out of his hive. He swam up. He raised only the upper-half of his face up through the water, peeking out. He waited. He could feel the movement of the water and could hear the sound of the wind. The sky was wide and cloudy above him but Karkat knew that somewhere beyond it and in space, the Court was up there. The two moons shone.

He let the silence calm him. He swayed with the tide. Would he come tonight? A few minutes later, he perked up. There was a seahorse lusus coming to the shore. Karkat swam forward quickly then squinted. His shoulders relaxed. It was Sollux. He really did come.

Karkat swam forward again to get a better look. Sollux with his gangly and pointy elbows. He had rifle in his hand. Karkat’s eyes followed him as he went up into the air on his lusus. He kept looking up and waited. There was a flash of light, brighter than anything and then a giant spleenfowl was falling. The clouds dissipated as it fell through them. Karkat braced himself.

It hit the water with a deafening splash. Aqua blood flowed from a hole in its head. Karkat shot towards it. He let go of the net’s two weights then quickly swam under and over it, grabbing the weights. The net closed around the corpse. A quick smile flashed on Karkat’s face then vanished. He swam down to his lusus, dragging the carcass behind him. He unwrapped it from the net and waited.

A tentacle reached for the corpse. It curled around it then pulled it to its open and waiting beak. Karkat smiled. It was a gentle one. This would keep her happy for a while. It was a *short* while but it was something. Karkat looked up. He could see a glimmer of the two moons despite how deep he had gone. Sollux wanted to talk. He swam up and towards the shore.

Karkat could see that Sollux had gotten off his lusus. He was standing beside it waiting. Karkat set his feet on the sand then walked out the water. Sollux turned to look at him. One side of his glasses frame was red and the other was blue. Karkat stopped beside Sollux’s lusus.

‘KK don’t flip your shit about thith but I’m going away for a few hourth,’ Sollux said.

Karkat rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, because I won’t flip my shit when you tell me to,’ he said irritably. 'And look at this,’ he gestured at his face, 'here’s my shit. It remains unflipped that it’s burnt. Where are you even going?’

'Jutht a FLARP game. It'th not gonna take that long tho don’t freak the fuck out. I’ll come back to help you,’ Sollux said reassuringly.

'I already told you I’m not flipping my shit,’ Karkat snapped. He sneered. 'Playing a stupid game? I expected more from you. You once again show that you’re undeserving of my respect and my friendship.’ He thought about what Sollux said. ‘Don’t act like a hotshot, I can do this without you,’ he declared.

'I can take you with me. You can join the game,’ Sollux offered.

Karkat’s bloodpusher panged. Game? With other people? His scowl deepened and he crossed his arms. 'I’m not joining your stupid game,’ he hissed, the fins on the side of his heads flaring out.

'You don’t have to be there. You can jutht uthe your husktop, you don’t have to do too much,’ Sollux said.

Karkat’s scowl softened then deepened. 'I’m not joining your stupid game. Not now or ever,’ he answered.

Sollux shrugged. 'Thuit yourthelf. Can’t thay I didn’t athk you,’ he said easily.

Karkat’s scowl softened into a thoughtful frown. He looked down at the sand. 'Thanks for your magnanimity and charity.’

Sollux studied Karkat. Karkat’s voice had changed and it had an unknown emotion in it. It was a mood he got into sometimes. 'I don’t know why I’m wathting my time on you,’ Sollux said.

Karkat looked at Sollux. 'Because I’m an heir,’ he answered. 'And you’re not gonna spend time with me, remember?’ he pointed out. To see people and to be seen by people. 'What was that about that game?’ Karkat asked. 

'It'th juth a regular FLARP session,’ Sollux said.

'So a stupid game for stupid pupas,’ Karkat muttered. He lifted his chin. 'Well?’ he asked challengingly.

'Well what,’ Sollux said.

'Why are you still here? Don’t you have a place to be?’ Karkat asked.

'You can thtill go with me,’ Sollux offered. He waited, searching Karkat’s face.

'No,’ Karkat said flatly. Sollux shrugged. He looked at his lusus then got on. He tugged on the reins. 'Wait,’ Karkat said. Sollux stilled then looked down at him. 'Are we still friends?’ Karkat asked.

Sollux snickered. 'You literally athk me that every time. I don’t know if you’re joking anymore.’

'Yes, I’m joking. Because I’m known to joke. That’s me the known jokester,’ Karkat said. Sollux snickered. 'Are we?’ Karkat asked seriously.

'Yeah. Of courthe,’ Sollux said easily. Karkat’s shoulders relaxes and his expression softened. It was good to see. Sollux would never tell he did that because Karkat would never do that again if he knew.

Karkat looked down. He didn’t want to see Sollux’s expression. 'Thanks,’ Karkat said softly, 'for helping me tonight.’

Sollux looked at Karkat. His expression softened. He weathered Karkat’s moods and he missed this one. 'Jutht doing my duty,’ he said easily.

Karkat’s bloodpusher panged. 'Oh,’ he said.

'Later, KK,’ Sollux said.

Karkat looked at Sollux then nodded. 'Later, idiot.’ Sollux snorted. Karkat watched as Sollux rose up into the sky on his lusus and floated away. He kept watching them as they moved farther and farther away. Karkat kept his eyes on the sky even after they disappeared.

Karkat blinked, snapping out of his trance. He turned on his heel and went back into the water. A game sounded nice. Karkat scowled. He shouldn’t think about that. He should think about the water and how nice it was to be in it. He should think about his lusus and how much he loved her and how he would feed her. Just him, the water and his lusus.


End file.
